megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Blast Man
is a Robot Master who appears in Mega Man 11. He is a volatile robot with a flair for the theatrics and a taste for explosions. He was originally manufactured by B.B. Bomb Company to use his bombs to provide explosive special effects for movie studios and theme parks. While under maintenance by Dr. Light, Blast Man was captured and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world and fight against Mega Man. Prior to being captured, Blast Man was creating an explosion-themed attraction for the theme park Flower Land. Blast Man's Special Weapon, Chain Blast, creates floating bombs that detonate after some time; they can also be combined for a more massive explosion. Blast Man's stage is set in the ruined remains of a theme park and movie studio hybrid that he has shaped into his personal playground. He's added several personal touches, including a number of signs featuring himself as the star of “Blast Man Adventure.” Capcom-Unity: Blast Man makes his explosive debut in Mega Man 11! Appearance Blast Man is a slightly short, slender humanoid robot with a black skin-tight body suit that is covered in indigo armor with red accents. His waist is covered with a red belt. Blast Man also has red "hair" consisting of six spikes that stick out from the back, giving it the appearance of a bomb explosion. In addition, Blast Man has grey/green knobs covering parts of his body armor. Two larger knobs are placed on his helmet and attached by a metallic strip, which resemble headphones. Blast Man also shows a sinister grin to reflect his insane and unstable nature. Unlike the other human-like Robot Masters, Blast Man has a darker skin tone and red eyes. Personality Described to be dangerous, volatile, and a bit short-tempered, Blast Man is fond of explosives and he uses his bombs to create them for his own enjoyment. He also has a narcissistic side, as seen when he places images of himself all over his stage. While not creating explosions, Blast Man fancies himself as a journalist, every month writing a column for his favorite magazine, . Strategy Blast Man hops around the room while slinging explosives everywhere in his attempt to destroy Mega Man. He usually alternates between lobbing several bombs in an arc while standing still and jumping high up to chuck bombs downward. Sometimes he'll also jump around Mega Man and hurl a bomb right at him, kind of like Bomb Man. Occasionally, Blast Man will use his Special Weapon, Chain Blast, to spawn four floating bombs which will gravitate towards Mega Man and explode after a few seconds. When Blast Man is low on health he'll tap into his Power Gear, increasing the size of his bombs and giving them greater explosive force while his attack patterns become more erratic. After defeating Blast Man, Mega Man obtains Chain Blast. Blast Man can't stand flames, as they cause his bombs to be detonated prematurely, thus his weakness is the Blazing Torch. In the Superhero difficulty, Blast Man can activate his Power Gear much earlier in the fight, as well as being able to execute his aerial attack twice during the same jump. Stage Enemies * Mid-boss: '''Thrill Twins 1 & 2 * Fire Server * Shimobey * Sniper Joe * Sniper Armor D * Gabyoall * Propeller Eye T Bio ''Mega Man 11 Gallery' Blast Man is a pyrotechnician (or in his words, an explosion artist) who designs the explosive effects for movies and theme parks. He can provide any explosion the client needs, from cataclysmic blasts to shy little bangs. At the time of the Wily incident, he was working on a new explosion-themed attraction for the theme park "Flower Land." In his spare time, he writes a column for his favorite magazine, Boom Monthly. There's not a month goes by that his explosive opinions don't blow the pages to bits. Manufacturer: B.B. Bomb Company In-Game Quotes Pre-battle taunts: *"Time to begin the countdown!" *"I've got a pretty short fuse!" *"Retaliate or detonate!" *“Explosion...is ART!!!” *"What's wrong? Don't be a dud!" Attack shouts: *"Yahahahaha!" *"Boom! Bam!" *"Blow you sky-high!” *"Here you go, catch!" *"Come on, explode!" *"Yragh!" *"Air Raid!" *"Yergh!" *"Heads up!" *"Hup!" *"Hehe..." *"Hyup!" *"Byagh!" *"Nrugh!" Activating Power Gear: *"Power Gear!" *"I'm ready to blow!" *"This'll be dynamite!" Death cries: *"FLASH IN THE PAN!" *"MY LAST... BLAST!" *"BIG BANG!" Gallery MM11 Blast Man concept.png|Concept art MM11 Blast Man concept B.png|Concept art R11 Bosses.png|Blast Man's silhouette in the Rockman 11 manga DpZoedzV4AAasvn.jpg DpZoipeU4AAD791.jpg MM11 Advice 04.jpg|Advice from Light Labs #4 Trivia *Blast Man has the same name as the NetNavi BlastMan, making him the first Robot Master to share his name with a NetNavi who was created before him. **Burner Man from Mega Man & Bass was also originally called Blast Man during the game's early conceptual stages. *Blast Man is one of two Robot Masters in Mega Man 11 who has a mouth, the other one being Fuse Man. *Blast Man is one of the five robots whose stage is centered around an amusement park. The other four are Clown Man, Magic Man, Bounce Man, and Purprill the Mandroid. Purprill is the only one not from the original series to inhabit such a stage. *Blast Man's weakness to Blazing Torch is a reference to explosives having the tendency to detonate when exposed to high temperatures, much like Bomb Man's weakness to Fire Storm in the original Mega Man series. Also, a single flame can ignite a bomb's fuse and result with the explosive detonating. *Blast Man's line of stating Explosion as an Art is similar to the character Deidara from the Naruto manga/anime series. **It's also similar to Launch Octopus's death quote in Maverick Hunter X, where he says that "even his explosion is beautiful." **Burst Man's CD data in the Japanese version of Mega Man & Bass also rewords the quote. *Blast Man is one of the three Robot Masters whose original purpose was for entertainment (pyrotechnics, in this case). The other two are Clown Man and Magic Man (who originally were circus performers). *"Flash in the pan" is an expression used to describe something that might seem showy or flashy at first, but ultimately has no effect at all. This is an allusion to the fact that Blast Man works in pyrotechnics, creating explosions solely for entertainment. *Blast Man's English voice actor, Chris Hackney, also voices Auto in Mega Man 11. References [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Characters voiced by Chris Hackney